


Imperio

by Xamier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, slutty!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xamier/pseuds/Xamier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's finally been allowed to stay at Hogwarts for Winter Break and is elated. But when he feels a sudden urge to enter one of the empty bathrooms he gets a feeling of dread. Draco Malfoy is waiting behind that door, with an Imperius in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperio

**Author's Note:**

> I've twisted the way the imperius works I think. The sequel will be written soon so don't worry!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will

" _I can hear the voice but I don't want to listen."- Disturbed_

Dread. That was the feeling Harry Potter had woken up with. The feeling that something big-and most likely not in his favor-was going to happen. And it was going to happen soon, most likely today.

Today was the day everyone left for Winter Holiday's and Harry had finally convinced Headmaster Dumbledore to let him stay at Hogwarts instead of at his horrible relative's house. Harry had finally made some progress in gaining weight and improving in his health and he didn't want that to be ruined by that fat whale of an uncle he had.

The sudden urge to use the restrooms snapped him out of his depressing thoughts as he quickly looked around for the nearest loo. He stepped inside cautiously; the feeling of dread had returned ten fold. Just as he had began to consider leaving the bathroom door slammed shut and locked.

At that moment Harry began to feel scared, sure he'd faced Voldemort at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But that hadn't been inside Hogwarts, the place that was meant to make him feel safe and secure. He tried to force the door to open but it was pointless, it was locked with magic. Magic that Harry had no idea how to face.

He gave a final tug to the door and froze completely when a shouted "Imperio!" reached his ears. He quickly found himself at the back of his mind, furiously fighting for control. Draco Malfoy stepped from behind a bathroom stall with a triumphant smirk upon his face.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Potter's got himself into quite a predicament right now." The blond drawled as he approached the trembling boy who lived. He was loosing his inner battle as the curse relentlessly attacked his mind. Harry fought as long as he could until exhaustion took over and he reluctantly let the curse possess him.

Draco smirked when he saw Harry's eyes become blank and empty and his body slumped against the wall. "That's more like it Potter. Now, what shall I do with you?" The boy pretended to be in deep thought before he chuckled "I have the  _perfect_  idea."

He cast a few silencing and privacy charms around the bathroom before slipping his wand back into his robes.

Draco approached the ebony haired boy until their faces were only inches apart and whispered into Harry's ear "I command you to act like a horny little slut."

The command was instantaneous as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and began to kiss him passionately. Harry moaned as he slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth and tasted the spiciness that was Draco. Tongues clashed as Draco deepened the kiss and began to move his mouth with Harry's.

Harry's hips ground into Draco's as he broke the kiss and moaned wantonly. He fumbled with Draco's robes as he began to remove both of their clothing. Harry's mind was a flurry of sensation. The only coherent thoughts were  _'So hot…need release.'_

Draco liked this new Potter as he commanded "Pleasure me you slut." Harry crawled over to the now nude Draco and began to lick and fondle his balls. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he moaned "Nng…more." The emerald eyed boy could do nothing but obey as he slowly took the blond's weeping cock into his throat.

He took as much as he could and began to bob his head and swirl his tongue. Draco had no idea how Harry could be so talented with his tongue. He assumed it must have something to do with the command he gave. Perhaps it gave him sexual knowledge?

Draco looked into the eyes of the boy who lived and found nothing but lust and desire. Perhaps Harry was enjoying this as well, having no control whatsoever of his body and being helpless to Draco's commands. He'd have to be a true masochist for him to find pleasure in this.

Harry moaned and the vibrations sent to Draco's cock sent him over the edge as he flooded Harry's mouth with his cum. The emerald eyed boy swallowed it all greedily and made a show of licking Draco's cock clean and smiling in a seductive way.

' _Oh Merlin he's good.'_  Draco thought as he recovered from the pleasure filled haze of his orgasm. It seemed that Harry wasn't done with him yet and he soon found his vision filled with a red and panting Harry on all fours. The emerald eyed boy was seductively moving his hips so that his ass swayed back and forth. Draco could barely control himself before he reminded himself that he was a Malfoy.

And as a Malfoy it was his duty to remain calm and collected even when faced with a tantalizing sight such as the one before him. Harry whimpered when Draco did nothing and pushed his ass closer to the blond boy.

Draco smirked and laid a possessive hand on the boy's hip before pulling him flush against his crotch. His cock rubbed against Harry's cheeks and the sluttish boy moaned like a bitch in heat. He wanted more, he needed more. His mind couldn't think of anything but how pleasurable it would be to have that nice, thick cock deep inside him.

Draco reached around Harry and stuck three fingers in the boy's mouth. Harry greedily sucked on them until they were soaking wet. Draco's arousal heightened, damn! Who knew that the boy who lived could become such a slut?

Draco removed his fingers and placed one against the twitching, pink hole before him. He circled the hole and soon plunged the finger deep inside. A moan was the response he got as Harry rocked back against the finger. From the feeling he got he could tell that Harry was a virgin. This really didn't surprise him that much. It was expected that the Golden Boy be such an innocent and pure boy.

Draco chuckled. He wasn't like that now. Oh no, now he was a corrupted little slut who practically came after a bit of pleasure. Needless to say Draco liked this Harry much more than the normal one.

By the frantic thrusting Harry was giving just from one finger Draco guessed that the little slut wouldn't mind experiencing a bit of pain. He slowly removed the finger and lined his cock against the firm cheeks of Harry.

With one thrust he buried himself to the hilt, his balls smacking against Harry's ass. Instead of the scream of pain and pleasure he'd expected he was surprised when Harry uttered a guttural moan and pushed against him once more.

The silver eyed boy grinned and grabbed Harry's hips firmly before thrusting franticly. The tightness of Harry's hole was almost too much for him. He'd never fucked a boy before. Sure he'd shagged plenty of girls, he  _was_ a Malfoy. It was expected of him to be attractive and pleasant to the eye.

He leaned over and nipped Harry's ear. This boy was amazing. His ass was a perfect fit. As if it was made to be fucked viciously by him. He ran his tongue along the column of Harry's neck and bit down harshly on the junction. He made sure that the bite would scar. He wanted the precious tool of Dumbledore to remember this, to remember acting so whore-like and begging him for his cock. It would be the perfect form of blackmail.

He soon found himself pushed over the edge so he gave a few more thrusts before releasing his seed deep into the boy who lived. Harry gave a cry of pleasure as he came from the rush of warmth entering him.

Harry wobbled for a bit before collapsing on the ground, his knees unable to hold him up any longer. Draco ran his hand through ebony locks before spelling both of them clean and quickly dressing both himself and the boy before him.

Soon it looked as if nothing had happened and that they had just run into each other in the bathroom. He dispelled the privacy and silencing charms before making his way to the bathroom door. Before he opened the door he removed the spell on Harry and with a swish of his robes left the room.

* * *

Harry smirked when he saw Draco leave the bathroom. Hah! What a fool, he should have known that he could throw off the imperius curse. He honestly hadn't expected this when he'd felt Draco's magical presence when he entered the bathroom. But it mattered not; he'd gotten what he wanted, a good shag to rid him of his virginity. And what a good shag it was! For a seemingly straight man Draco sure did know how to shag.

He made a mental note to return the favor soon with an imperius of his own. He wondered how Draco would act if he were commanded to act like a whore. He shrugged; he'd have to find out tomorrow then.


End file.
